Twincross
by Fatal-fame
Summary: After the fall of Akzeriuth. Luke only wanted to die, no matter how much it scared him. But he receives one thing people almost never get, a second chance. In a new world he will make his mark, even if he doesn't think he deserves it. AU, OOC, OC, might be bashing later.


**Fatal-fame here with a new story.**

 **This is the alternate world idea that I had written on my profile.**

 **Fatal-fame does not own Tales of the Abyss or anything that may be copyrighted in this fic. This is a parody nothing more.**

 **And now I bring you the first chapter of**

Twincross

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 _Other_

A Wish Answered 

Yulia City, Tear's room.

Luke was a lot of things.

A teenager, a swordsman, a brat and the son of a duke.

He was things he never wanted to be.

A murderer, a blind fool and a replica.

Being a murderer was something he could handle slightly, as he knew he could do what it took to defend himself. But he never thought he would cause so much destruction, cause the loss of so much life.

But he did, so he would have to accept it.

Being a fool never really bothered him. So he didn't know somethings, he would admit that some were important things to know for day to day life, but most things people blew way out of proportion of how important they were.

Being a blind fool did bother him however. As it showed how naive he truly was. He knew that he wasn't the best judge of character, usually judging people in the first few moments of meeting them, but he truly thought that Asch was wrong, that he was just going to neutralize the miasma.

Hindsight is still 20/20 it seems.

Being a replica... He doubted anyone could possibly accept that after seven years of living. That the person was just a copy living a life that belonged to someone else.

Not even Jade could handle that shock, that is, if he didn't figure it out before. Or maybe he could? Who knows?

All Luke knew was that he himself couldn't handle the shock.

But after all was said and done, that's all he was.

Just a pathetic copy.

...

He had a wish once.

He wanted everyone to take him seriously.

To praise him for his achievements

To scold him for his failures.

To not bring up anything memory related.

For everyone to see him as Luke.

Not a boy with amnesia, not some tool to be used and thrown away.

Just Luke.

Just a person.

Like master Van once did.

Did Master Van really mean any of his praises?

Did Master Van really mean any of his scoldings?

Honestly, Luke didn't know anymore.

He liked to hope, that maybe Master Van did mean some of his praises, That he did scold him seriously.

But those thoughts only caused pain, for even if he acknowledged Luke.

He still left him to die.

But now he had a new wish.

One that he was sure that everyone on the planet wanted.

He wanted to be dead.

For his horrifying existence to end.

So the families of those he killed have the justice they must crave.

After all.

If someone murdered his friends and family…

He'd kill the bastard himself.

So that's why he wished, while Asch and the others were asleep on the Tartarus, that something would end him.

Little did he know.

His wish would be answered.

Unknown location

Seven orbs floated in endless space, all looking down upon the unconscious redhead.

"A bitter disappointment." The orange ball with golden lining said with a hint of sadness.

"How so?" Asked the orb of pure black, his voice showing many years of aging.

"He didn't die as master predetermined." The ball of bright yellow replied in an aged yet stuck up female tone.

"Neither did the other one." The orb of of swirling green reminded them, her voice less stuck up as the previous female, but still aged.

"I say we destroy both of them." The raging orb of yellows, reds and orange expressed his opinion. He as aged as the others.

"That would not be beneficial." Stated the calm voice of the blue ball, her calm tone matching her wisened voice.

The darkened yellow orb stayed silent, as per usual, as the others spoke to one another.

"I think it would be best." The orange orb spoke over the others. "If the replica is the one that's destroyed."

"Why?" The ball of bright yellow asked.

"He is not part of the score." The orange orb answered. "He may destroy prosperity that I have spoken of."

"I doubt a human can do that." The ball of green replied skeptically.

"This is no mere human." The ball of yellow reminded her. "This is a fake that defied the future once. Do not be deceived by his appearance Wind."

"I believe that one time means nothing in the long run." The black ball told them. The bright orb turned to him.

"And still give the slight possibility that the future be disrupted?" She asked in a tone of horror. "We cannot take that chance Darkness."

"Still, to destroy him completely." The green ball said "Is it truly necessary?"

"We all heard him, he wishes to be destroyed." The red and yellow ball reminded them. "Should we not oblige that wish?"

"True." The blue orb affirmed "It seems to be his one desire. But that leaves one question. Who shall end him?"

"I believe that Darkness would be the best choice." Wind started to them. "My reason being that Fire." She stated at the swirling ball of orange and yellow. "Would get carried away. Water" she turned at the blue orb. "Would cause unnecessary suffering to him. Earth" She moved to the silent orb. "The same as Water. Myself as it may not kill him." She regarded the brighter ball. "And Light might go into a frenzy." Light was about to retort when the orange ball cut her off.

"You're correct." He agreed. "Do you have any objections Darkness?" The black ball was silent for a second until he responded.

"Can I take him to the other world?" The ball asked them.

"Why?" The orange ball asked in return.

"It will be easier for me to kill him in a place of darkness there, then in this girl's room." The ball of black replied. The orange orb seemed to think on it for a second before answering.

"Yes, that would make it easier if the others did not need to worry for him." The orange ball responded. He then flickered brightly before dimming. "It seems I must rest for now. I'll send him to your region, see that he is truly destroyed." with that final note all but the black orb disappeared. The final orb looked down as the teenager fell towards his domain.

"Now, how is the best way to do this?"

Unknown location

Luke flew up into a sitting position as the channel between him and Asch closed. He slowly rubbed his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get his sight back. When his vision returned he took notice of where he was.

It was some type of forest, with light barely pouring through the foliage of the trees. Luke stood up and started to look around, hoping for some type of landmark or way out.

As he was doing this he failed to see the thing behind him coming fast.

When the thing got within distance, it raised his higher appendage.

"What are you doing here?" A male voice asked behind Luke as he felt a hand on his shoulder. This caused Luke to let out a yelp and jump away. When he was a far enough distance away from the other person he turned to him.

It was a boy, maybe a year younger than he was, with purple eyes and brown hair that had a headband through it. The boy was wearing a dark green vest with black pants and dark grey shoes. On one of his belt loops was a dagger that was held in a simple leather sheath.

"Sorry, should have spoken up sooner." The teen said as he scratched the back of his head. "But the question still stands." Luke just stared back before looking around again.

"I have no idea." Luke admitted to him. "I was in a room, sleeping on a bed, now I'm here." The teen just raised his eyebrows.

"You don't seem to be lying." The younger teen whispered to himself as he pondered. "And I should know when people lie." He continued with this for a few more seconds, slightly scaring Luke with his rambling, but then he smiled.

"I believe you." The mysterious teen then declared. Luke just stared at the guy in confusion before scratching the back of his head.

"Uhh cool." Luke replied lamely. "You mind showing me a way out of here?" This caused the boy to frown and look up.

"Probably better if you and I stick together." The boy replied as he studied the sky. "The monsters here tend to get aggressive at night." Luke thought it over and prepared to nod, but a thought stopped him.

'Maybe it would be better if I die here.' Luke thought sadly 'It's not like anyone will care.'

"I prefer that we stay separated." Luke replied after a moment's hesitation, causing the teen to look at him with a frown.

"No way." He responded "If you and I don't stick together you're good as dead." This caused a bewildered expression to appear on Luke's face.

"What, how?" Luke asked the boy, slightly insulted.

He was a decent swordsmen.

"You need a darkness elemental to navigate through this forest." The boy responded matter-of-factly. "Or you'll get lost forever!"

"Seriously?" Luke asked, not completely sure if the guy was joking or not.

"Well…more like lost until you get eaten, but it's close to the same thing." The teen admitted, causing Luke to reconsider his answer.

'He seems pretty serious.' Luke acknowledged to himself. 'Maybe I'll stick with him, just until we get out of this forest.'

"Alright then." Luke said "Lead away."

"Ok." The boy responded with a nod. "We should get going then." The teen stopped and brought a hand to his head. "I think I saw a building of some sorts on my way here. We can camp out there and set out the next morning." The teen told him as he turned away, Luke quickly catching up, but he then snapped his fingers and turned around.

"I haven't got your name yet." The boy spoke as he turned to Luke and raised his hand "I'm Aldin Wiatt."

"Luke." The redhead replied as he took the hand and shook it.

'Feels nice to have actual human contact.' Luke decided. 'It's been forever since I took off my gloves.'

'Wait a minute.'

Luke looked down at his hand and noticed his gloves were indeed gone.

"What the hell?" Luke asked nobody as he looked down at his body.

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't in his usual clothes. Instead he was wearing a plain tan shirt, tan shorts and light brown leather shoes. By his side was what looked like a simple sword in a simple red sheath.

"What's wrong?" Aldin asked him, causing Luke's attention to focus on the other teen.

"I wasn't wearing these earlier." Luke responded, confusion filling his voice and expression. Locke just stared at him a bit before shrugging.

"Ehh, it's free. No harm no foul." Locke replied. Luke however started to pat himself down.

"Yes' there's a foul." Luke replied as his face grew more worried. "I can't find my wallet." At this Aldin looked away.

"Yeah, bout that." He replied as he pulled a black rectangle out of his pocket. Luke quickly grabbed it and put in back into his pocket.

"You stole my wallet." Luke asked in slight horror, starting to reconsider his choice.

"I can't help it, I'm a kleptomaniac." Aldin defended himself, causing Luke to look confused again.

"I have a compulsive need to steal things." Locke explained. At this Luke cocked his head to the side.

"Huh? Well uhh..." Luke replied in a hesitant tone after a couple of seconds. They stood in silence for a few seconds, each not knowing what to say.

"The building I saw was a couple minutes that way." Locke spoke after a few minutes of silence, gesturing forward with his hand.

"Yeah, we should get going." Luke replied as they started walking.

The walk was an awkward one, to say the least, as both males tried to think of things to talk about. They soon arrived at what looked like a shambled building.

"Is this it?" Luke asked Aldin, looking at the structure skeptically.

"I said it was a building, not that it was in one piece." Aldin replied as he forced the door open. Luke just raised his eyebrow and followed him in.

The inside was in better shape than the outside. A couple of wooden pews were scattered throughout the main room, creating a large path up to an alter.

"Is this a church?" Luke asked out loud as he surveyed the room, his foot steps echoing against the stone. He could barely make anything out form the slim amount of light that got in

"Hell if I know." Aldin responded as he looked at the alter. His attention then turned to the wooden door by the side.

"I found some stairs!" Aldin yelled after he opened the door. Luke quickly caught up to him and walked into the room with him. They both traversed up the stairs and opened another door.

The duo walked into the hallway that the door had opened too, both cautious with their steps. When they made it halfway through Aldin relaxed.

"I can't sense anything." Aldine announced as he took his hands off his dagger hilt. Luke however, was not convinced.

"You can't just say that somethings not here." Luke replied as he surveyed the hallway his left hand grasped the handle of his blade, ready to strike at a moments notice. Aldin just stared back blankly.

"Uhh, yeah I can." Aldin responded as he placed his hands on the back of his head. "After all, I am a darkness element." Luke looked back confused.

'That's the second time.' Luke thought as he turned to Aldin, his face holding a curious note.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about." Aldin stated more than asked. Luke just looked down in shame.

'Something tells me this "element" thing is common knowledge.' Luke thought sadly.

"Hey, no need to get so down, man." Aldin replied to Luke's downtrodden look. "I'll explain it to you later."

"Alright, thanks." Luke said as he looked up with a small smile.

"No problem." Aldin replied as he checked out one of the four rooms. Luke then turned to the one across from it and opened the door. Inside looked like a sitting room with two chairs and a fireplace on the opposite end of the room, surrounded by bookcases that were mostly destroyed. Luke walke in a little bit before something caught his eye.

It was a book with a golden cover that read _Holy Artes_. Luke looked at it for a few seconds before throwing it on a chair.

'I'll come back for it later.' Luke thought, he couldn't really explain why he wanted the book.

He just sort of did.

"Find anything?" Aldin asked as he walked out of the room he was in.

"Just a sitting area with a couple of books." Luke replied as he walked towards the door and turned down the hallway. After a couple of steps he had reached the last door on his side of the hall. He opened the door to find a modest bedroom that wasn't to great nor too simple. The bed was a single person's bed, with a night table on the left side by the pillow. His green eyes squinted to see if there was anything else. He noticed a broken wardrobe, but that was it.

"It's just a bedroom!" Luke yelled across the hall to Aldin.

"Got one here too." Aldin said as he walked to the other side of the hall. "The first one was a total wreck, couldn't make out a thing." Luke nodded and turned to exit.

After an hour Luke and Aldin were sitting in the sitting room, the fireplace lit and bathing the room in a homey glow.

"So what do you want to know?" Aldin asked as he reclined the best he could.

"What are elements?" Luke asked sitting in the chair opposite of the purple eyed teen.

"Elements are the basic foundation of this world. There are six in total. Light, Darkness, Water, Fire, Wind and Earth." Aldin explained "They come from special points on the planet called Echos. Echos are where that one element is the strongest." Luke nodded at him, waiting for Locke to continue.

"Everything is made of the elements. They all have every type of element in them, however some thing may contain more of one element than others. For example, I use the element Darkness, that means I am more attuned to Darkness, but still have the other element types inside of me."

"Everybody has a little more of one element than the others, giving them a bit of control over it. For me I am able to sense things in darkness, but I can't sense long range as I don't have that much power over it."

Luke nodded, fully immersed in the lecture.

"Now there are little quirks you can take note of to see what element someone or something is. Darkness beings usually dislike bright lights, Light beings are uncomfortable in the dark, Water beings hate fire, Fire beings stay away from water, Wind beings don't like enclosed spaces and Earth beings dislike wide open areas."

"Now the element you are born with is the only element that person can use. So I can enhance my attacks with Darkness and that's it. Got it?" Aldin asked. Luke seemed to mull over the information for a few seconds before nodding.

"Now there's an exception to the rule." Aldin said as if disclosing a major secret. "If you and someone of another element trusts each other completely, you can grant them the ability of using their own element to boost your own attacks." Luke nodded again, he had an idea at least.

"Each element also has magics. These can only be used by those of that element. These can not be used by anyone else of a different element." Aldin stopped to think for a second. "And that pretty much sums it up."

"Okay, I think I have it." Luke replied as he went over the information one last time.

"Now." Aldin said as he pulled out a clear orb. "Let's check out your element." He handed the orb to Luke. "Now just lightly focus your power into it." Aldin instructed. Luke closed his eyes and did as he was instructed.

He opened his eyes to see the an orange and golden glow. He looked up to see that Aldin's purple eyes were as wide as they could be.

"I didn't think…" Aldin's gaze shot up to Luke, who was starting to feel a bit unnerved.

"What?" Luke asked, causing Aldin to leave his trance.

"There is one more element." Aldin began "The Holy element, the element that gives one control over all other elements." Luke managed to put together what he was saying.

"I have that element?" Luke asked, staring at the orb in his hand.

"I...think so." Aldin seemed confused. "Supposedly only one person can use the Holy element at one time. And that person already exists."

"So, what does that make me?" Luke asked, slightly fearful.

"I'm not completely sure." The purple eyed youth replied. "But I think I know a place where we can find out."

The younger boy pulled out a compass and held it in front of him. "To the west of here is Coneixement, the leading city of scholars." Luke figured where he was going with his thoughts.

"I guess it would be a good place to start." Luke replied as he lifted his gaze from the orb. "So what is Holy exactly?"

"Holy is, well, the most powerful element on the planet." Aldin explained. "It allows the person with it to control all elements, regardless of type."

"So I don't need the whole trust thing to power my attacks?" Luke asked as he placed his chin on his hands.

"Even more, you can use elemental magics of all types." Aldin explained excitedly."Wind, fire, water, shadow, earth, light and even some holy magic."

"So what you're saying is I…"

"Have a chance to become the most powerful being on this planet."

Later that evening

Luke sat on the bed he had claimed as his own for the night, thinking on what he had learned.

'I could become the most powerful thing in this world.' He thought as he stared up at the roof. 'I could be something out of a legend.'

'But that's not what I deserve.' He mused. 'I should be dead.' Luke twisted his body so that he was lying on his side.

'I know that's what I deserve, but why does something scream at me.' He wondered. 'Why does something tell me I'm worth more than that, that I deserve to be more than that.'

'Probably just a selfish part of me that doesn't want to take the punishment I deserve.'

'It was all my fault and I deserve to die.' He thought resolutely as he drifted to sleep.

After a few moments the replica's breathing settled and a shadow seeped into the room.

The shadows started to merge with each other, forming a mass the size of a giant. A ball of shadow started to gather above it, no sounds were made as it formed.

The mass of shadows waited for his spell to finish and prepared to do what he was sent to do.

The spell completed itself and the figure was about to finish his target, when a certain sound stopped him.

The figure noticed how the boy was muttering in his sleep, repeating the same phrase over and over.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as he rolled over "I'm sorry."

The figure hesitated for a moment and started to think of his actions.

'I was told to destroy him.' The mass thought. 'He is suffering, if he dies then it would be considered a mercy.'

'But does he deserve to die? Just because he didn't follow the score.' Darkness honestly couldn't understand, was the score more important than human lives?

'Has master...lost his way?' The mass wondered. 'Could he have forgotten the vows?'

'Or is he afraid that this boy may...' The boy in question let out another string of apologies, causing the mass to turn to him.

'Master did say he wanted him destroyed.' The mass thought as he started to change his spell from it's original purpose.

'How was never specified.'

With that the spell flew towards Luke, with him unaware of the entire thing that happened outside of his nightmare.

Inside Luke's dreams

Voices were coming from every direction, calling him, yelling at him, commanding him.

 _Why are you still alive?_

 _Haven't you hurt enough people?_

 _I forgot, you only care about being a hero._

 _Murderer!_

Luke was surrounded by them, he couldn't run, his legs wouldn't move. All he could do was stand there and take it.

 _Luke!_

The boy turned to the voice and his green eyes widened as he recognized the figure.

"Guy" He let out fearfully as he noted the sharp blade in his guardian's hand.

" _You need to pay for your crimes."_ The blond told him, using the blade to point to a gallow. Luke's eyes widened as he saw it, but he took a breath and stepped forward.

'This is for the best.' Luke thought as he moved towards the noose. The voices tone changing from scorn to glee as he walked, telling him to finally make their wishes come true. He was about to put his foot on the first step when someone grabbed him.

" _Woah."_ Someone exclaimed behind him _"This is not a way to solve problems."_ Luke turned his head to stare into the purple eyes of Aldin.

"It's what I deserve." The redhead tried to persuade the younger boy, but the brown haired youth held on steadfast.

" _Dying won't solve any problems."_ Aldin replied. _"All it does is make you think you have made everything better."_

" _Don't listen to him Luke."_ Guy yelled out as he pointed his sword at Aldin. _"He's just trying to confuse you."_

" _Put a sock in it."_ Aldin sharply replied as he turned back to Luke. _"Give me one good reason how this will solve anything?"_

"If I die, than the lives I've taken would be at ease." Luke replied as he started to struggle. But the grip got tighter and started to pull him away from the swaying rope.

" _Nothing works like that."_ Aldin's voice came out resolutely. _"Just because you're dead doesn't mean everything that relates to you disappears. If you want people to forgive you, you have to work for it."_

"I don't deserve forgiveness." Luke replied.

" _And nobody deserves death."_ Aldin told him, causing Luke to stop struggling. _"Just because it's the way someone thinks it is, doesn't mean that's how it should be."_

"The people of Akzeriuth didn't deserve to die…" Luke tried, only to be cut off.

" _Than live all the lives you've taken, make to most for those that can't."_ Aldin pleaded. _"Don't die just because it's what you think people want."_

And then everything faded into darkness.

Waking world

Luke awoke slowly, blinking his eyes to get his bearings. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes. He pulled his hands down and thought of the dream he had just had.

"Live...for the people who can't." He mumbled as he sat on the bed for a few seconds.

He was broken from his thoughts when a crash came through the floor, followed by a yell.

"Aldin!" Luke realized as he threw the sheets off his body. He grabbed his shirt and quickly pulled it over his head. He then ran out the door and sprinted to the stairs. He burst through the opening at the bottom and prepared for anything.

The first thing he noticed was the three other people in the room with him.

The next was Aldin's body slumped against a wall.

Luke quickly made a grab for his sword, but to his dismay he felt nothing but air. He cursed himself for leaving it in his haste.

'If I don't find a weapon Aldin might die.' He thought frantically as the bandits noticed him. 'I can't let him die, me mayb...' His mind refused to finish the thought, causing him mild confusion. He shook it off however as he noticed something to his left. Without thinking he grabbed and pulled it up in front of him.

It was a great sword. Nothing but an oversized blade with a large handle that Luke had a bit of trouble holding up, but he kept steady as he held it forward.

"Well, look what we have here." One of the men said as he placed his spear against his shoulder and sized up Luke. "A wannabe hero."

"He's kinda cute." The only female member commented as she played with her knife. "Can I play with him?"

"If he survives." The last of the trio stated as he planted his own greatsword into the ground. With that the female rushed Luke, brandishing a knife like a maniac. She made it about three steps away before Luke cut her in half.

The other two watch in anger as their companion fell. They both looked up at Luke as he pulled the sword back in front of him.

"You bastard!" The man who called him a wannabe yelled. He rushed Luke in a blind rage, ready to use his spear to skewer him. Luke quickly used the flat side of the blade to block the tip. He then twisted his wrists, causing the blade to turn so the spear flew past him. Luke then spun around and sliced the man across the chest. Luke then turned his head to the last man, who had pulled his own sword out of the ground.

"Well, this is unexpected." The man commented as he placed the blade on his shoulder. Luke just held his weapon in front of him, not saying a word.

"You just picked that sword up and killed my best friends." The man held his own sword in front of him. "You got guts." Luke didn't respond, causing the man to nod approvingly. "Man of few words, I like that." With that the man let out a sigh. "Shame ya gotta die kid." The man rushed Luke and brought his sword down upon him. The redhead quickly blocked the attack and started to push back.

"Got some fight in ya." The man said as they pushed against each other. Luke just gritted his teeth and pushed as hard as he could. The man stumbled slightly back, nearly losing his footing. The man blocked Luke's swing from the left and kicked Luke away.

The redhead got up and brought the hulking blade back in front of him. The man just sighed as he pulled his blade up and charged. He brought the great sword over his head and was prepared for a vertical strike.

"Sonic Thrust." Luke yelled as he pulled his own sword past his left side and thrusted it forward. The man had no time to react as the blade pushed through his body. Luke pulled the large sword towards him, pushing the man's body off of it with his foot. His breathing was heavy as he held the sword parallel to himself.

Although covered in blood, it was a simple double edged blade, just a bit smaller than him by a few inches, with a handle long enough for him to grasp with both hands and still leave some room, with a little cross guard. That was just a bit wider than the blade. As Luke checked out the large blade, he didn't notice the spearman getting up behind him.

Luke turned to the man just as he was about to charge.

Only for a black spear tip to run him through before disappearing. Luke turned his attention to Aldin, who was still leaning against the wall. His hand was outstretched as shadows receded back into him. Luke dropped his sword, quickly ran up to him and started checking for wounds.

"They just roughed me up, nothing some gels won't fix." Aldin assured him. "I think I got some in my bag."

"You didn't have a bag." Luke replied.

"Oh….damn." Aldin and Luke both looked at eachother for a few seconds. Luke then perked up.

"I got an Idea." Luke said out loud as he ran upstairs.

"I'll just be here then." Aldin yelled to the empty space. Luke came rushing back down the stairs, this time he was glancing at a book.

"If what you said was true…" Luke started as he started to chant. "Oh healing power...First Aid." A soft light enveloped Aldin, who look surprised at what had happened, but he stood up and stretched a little.

"Wow, it worked." Aldin said as he moved his arms and legs. He turned to the redhead only to notice his eyes were on the bodies lying on the floor.

"First time you killed someone?" Aldin asked quietly. Luke just shook his head in response.

"No, but every time I have I've felt really guilty. Now though…" Luke just shrugged. "I feel like I just killed a random monster. I feel bad, but no where near as much."

"That's… I dunno?" Aldin said after a minute. "But if we head to Coneixement we may find answers to all of our questions."

"I guess we should get going then." Luke said as he turned to the door. only to stop at Aldin's question.

"You gonna keep that sword?" He asked the redhead as he pointed to the huge blade on the ground. Luke looked towards at the sword and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I think I will." Luke said as he walked over to it. He was about to pick it up when he heard some shuffling behind him. He turned to see Aldin pulling something of the man he stabbed. It looked like a leather harness that wrapped around him.

"The man carried his sword with this, you might as well take it." Aldin commented as he tossed it to the redhead. He caught it and examined it for a moment, noting how the part on the back seemed to be some type of metal. Seeing no reason not to, he wrapped it around his back and fastened it to himself so it went over his left shoulder. He picked the blade up and, after moving his hair out of the way, put it against the large piece in the middle of his back, as soon as the blade was near it it latched on to the center. He noted the magnet type attraction and the fact that the sword went past his knees by a few inches.

"If you're gonna use that, you should cut your hair so it doesn't get in the way." Aldin remarked, Luke contemplated it for a few seconds before nodding. Aldin then pulled out his knife, a blade that was more than a few inches long and walked behind his older companion.

"How much you want off?" Aldin asked Luke, brought a hand up to his chin in thought.

"I dunno, just do what you think is best." He felt Aldin take his red hair into his hands and the purple eyed youth pulled tight. The next thing Luke felt was the blade cutting through the strands.

Aldin moved around him as he used the knife to take away locks of the older boys hair. Luke's only reaction to this was when he moved his head in accordance to where it was being pulled.

It took a ten to twenty minutes. But Aldin stood back to admire his work. He then held his knife and used the flat side as a mirror. Luke gently took it from him and started to get a look at himself.

From what he could tell his side bangs were just past his chin, while part of the front hung down his face just past his nose while curling to the left. His hair now went past his shoulders, but would stop in the middle of the top part of the monster mark on his old jacket.

All in all he liked it.

"That's the best I can do." Aldin told him as he took back the knife. "When we get to town you can get it cut professionally."

"Alright, sounds good." Luke replied with a nod. Aldin smiled as he pointed towards the door.

"Look out world, here comes Aldin Wiatt…" Luke, although a little put off with the display, smiled and pointed to the door as well.

And Luke…" He was about to say Fon Fabre, but he decided against it.

'I'm the replica, I don't deserve Asch's name.' Luke started to look around for something to give him inspiration, something that could give him a name.

His eyes fell on two crosses that were side by side and looked completely identical.

"Twincross." Luke said after a minute, liking the way it sounded.

And like that Luke was reborn.

 **This is Fatal-fame and this is a new story I might continue.**

 **For those of you who want me to continue you my other stories, I just don't have the inspiration at the moment. It just sort of comes and goes, so I apologize.**

 **Please review and tell me if I should continue this.**


End file.
